The League of Villains
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: Buggy, Kuro, Foxy, Wapol and Arlong are back and looking for revenge. Along with a new villain who seems to have a mysterious past. Will Luffy be able to defeat his enemies? Old and new? Warning: Spoilers ahead!
1. The League of Villains

**The League of Villains**

**Welcome to my latest story! I got this idea from a two-parter episode of Jimmy Neutron. \I would also like to warn you that this chapter contains some Kreig bashing. So if you like him then I recommend not reading this. This chapter also contains a ton of spoilers. OK let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. If I did, then smoker would not be called chaser in the English dub! I hate that!**

**0o0o0**

Somewhere on a mysterious island...

There was a small room with a large meeting table that stretches from one side of the room to the other. Sitting at the table where a group of pirates.

"Who are you?" asked a Shark Fishman.

"You don't know who I am?" said one that looked like a clown "Is it possible to be that stupid?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!" said the Fishman.

"People, people, settle down" said a woman wearing a brown trench coat and an oni mask "I have invited you all here to discuss matters, not to squabble! I have invited you all here because we all have one thing in common: We have all been foiled by Monkey D. Luffy and want revenge! I want everyone to introduce themselves and why they want revenge!"

"The name's Buggy" said Buggy the clown "I am flashily feared and known throughout the East Blue and Grand Line by everyone. EXCEPT YOU! YOU STUPID SHARK!"

"Shut up clown!" said the Fishman "You don't think I can't kill you?"

"Anyway, everything was great until that straw-hat kid came along" said Buggy "And now I'm just a joke!"

"Your a clown, wouldn't being a joke be a good thing?" asked a butler with claw gloves.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Buggy.

"You can call me Arlong" said the Fishman "Unlike the clown I'm feared throughout the East Blue! I used to have the best navigator in the world, and because I owned her town, she kept giving me money to buy its freedom!"

"What did Luffy do to spoil it?" said the woman.

"He came along with his other human friends and destroyed my HQ Arlong Park, my reputation and my dignity!" said Arlong "And not only that, the human took my navigator, or 'freed her' as he put it"

"I am Captain Kuro" said the butler with claws "That stupid straw-hat pirate got in my way and caused me to lose something very close to my heart"

"What's that?" asked the masked woman.

"Money from a rich blond" said Kuro.

"That bastard!" said Buggy. "Indeed" said Kuro as he lifted his glasses up with his palm.

"I am the Admiral Don Kreig!" said the purple-haired pirate with gold armor "And I-"

"Oh we don't care about you" said the woman "You can leave"

"But I-" but before Don Kreig could finish, a trap door opened up beneath him. "Nooooo!" screamed Kreig as he fell to his doom.

"Hello" said a rather skinny man "I am Wapol, the former king of Drum Island. My life was great as king! Now I'm nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Buggy "You're the CEO of one of the greatest toy factories in the Grand Line!"

"Yeah, but I like to wear crowns! And you can't wear one unless you're royal otherwise you look like insane!" said Wapol

"I am Foxy the Silver Fox" said a man with an unusual nose and hair "But my friends call me the Sexy Fox! So... you can all call me Foxy"

"We wouldn't call you sexy even if we were paid to do it" said Kuro.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Foxy "Anyway, I was famous as been the master of the Davy Black Fight all over the Grand Line. I had 902 wins and not a single loss. In fact, I had won so many crew members that the World Goverment became afraid of my numbers and gave me a 24,000,000 beli bounty!"

"Amazing" said the masked woman.

"Of course it is" said Foxy "But Luffy and his crew came along and beat me. I almost had him, but then he cheated by using using a mirror on me. I lost my flag and my over-confident personality. I'm nothing without the ability to be cocky" Then Foxy began to cry.

"What about you? Why do you hate Luffy?" asked Wapol. She removed her mask to reveal her face. The five pirates gasped to see a face covered in scars and burn marks.

"What the hell did that flashy bastard do to you?" asked Buggy.

"You'll find out in due time" said the woman as she put the mask back on "But first things first. How do we get our revenge?"

"I know!" said Wapol "We'll give him cancer!"

"Wow! That is a good idea!" said Buggy.

"I got an even better idea!" said Kuro to Wapol and Buggy "What we do is weld your mouths shut!" "

I have an idea" said Arlong "What we should do is destroy the thing he loves most in the world"

"But what does he love the most in the world?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know!" said Arlong "You guys figure it out!"

"I already know what he loves most in the world" said the masked woman "That is... his nakama"

To be continued...

**0o0o0**

**And thus begins another piece of crap from the mind of Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth! I hope you like it so far. See ya!**


	2. The Battle Begins

**The League of Villains**

**Welcome to chapter 2 of the league of villains! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while but I got distracted by my other stories and forgot all about this one! Anyway let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece! But I have a team of lawyers and in a couple of days the court will decide whether or not I own it...**

**0o0o0**

The Thousand Sunny...

Out in the majestic oceans of the grand line sailed a pirate ship filled with unusual pirates. The only thing weirder than the crew was their captain. A boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who has single handedly taken out some of the most powerful pirates in all the seas. Recently the straw-hat crew had just escaped the horrors of the CP9, Enies Lobby and the Buster Call and had gotten a new ship "The Thousand Sunny" built for them thanks to their new crew-mate Franky.

"I have to admit" said Usopp "This ship isn't bad!"

"Well of course it isn't bad!" said Franky "I built it with my own flesh and blood!"

"But you're a robot" said Zoro "You don't have flesh or blood"

"Listen Swordboy!" said Franky "I'm a cyborg! We've been over this a hundred times!"

"But do you have flesh and blood?" asked Zoro.

"Fine Mr. Picky!" said Franky "I built it with my own metal and cola! You happy?"

"So now that we've defeated the CP9, what should we do?" asked Nami.

"I say that we should have a little break" said Sanji "I mean we've had enough adventures for a while"

"I have to agree with him" said Robin "After the CP9 a little break would be great"

"Ok" said Luffy "Where should we go?"

"How about this island?" said Nami as she pointed to an island on one of her maps.

"Why that one?" asked Sanji.

"Because it's right ahead of us" said Nami as she pointed to an island right in front of them.

"Good enough!" said Luffy "Set sail for the island!"

0o0o0

Back at the League of Villains headquarters...

The League of Villains and the mysterious masked woman were on a large ship heading towards the same island as our heroes.

"You know the plan right?" asked the woman.

"We sure do Miss umm... do you have a name?" asked Foxy.

"Yes, but I don't wish to share it with you five just yet" said the woman "Until I tell of my true name just call me... madam"

"So madam" said Kuro "For the plan to work wont we need..."

"Already on it" said Madam "I've hired or forced would be more appropriate a master of disguise to work for us. Mr. 2 Bon Clay, you may come in now"

A man walked into the room. He was wearing a pink jacket that said "Okama" on the back, had a large ball shaped skirt, had two swan heads coming out of his back and ballet shoes.

"I refuse to do this!" said Bon Clay "I refuse to betray my friends! It's not the Okama Way!"

"Really? So you won't help us?" asked Madam as she pulled a box out of her trench coat "Not even for a box set of Will and Grace season one?"

"Does it have the special episode where you see Jack naked?" asked Bon Clay.

"You see every inch of his skinny white ass" said Madam.

Bon Clay began to sweat.

"I- I- I can't" said Bon Clay "I would never betray my friends. Not for all the Will and Grace DVDs in the world!"

"Very well" said Madam as she pressed a button on a remote "Maybe this will get you to work for me. Work for me or I report you to the world goverment. They've been very angry about your escape from prison and are planning to execute you once your found. Interested in joining us now?"

Bon Clay started sweating again. He didn't want to betray his friends, but he didn't want to die either!

"Fine" said Bon Clay.

"Excellent!" said Madam "Welcome to the League of Villains!"

"So now that he's on board" said Buggy "What do we do now?"

"We wait for the Straw-hat crew to reach the island" said Madam "Then we split the team up and begin the plan"

0o0o0

On the island…

"WOW!" said Luffy "THIS PLACE IS COOL!"

The crew looked around the island and had to agree with Luffy.

It was a beautiful island, palm trees were alive and had fresh coconuts on then, a huge mountain was in the middle and looked stunning, the ocean was clear and beautiful and the sand seemed to have tiny pieces of gold in it. It really was a paradise.

"I could stay here forever!" said Chopper.

"I could too if there were some more ladies here" said Sanji "Too bad that it's deserted"

"That's a good thing!" said Usopp "That means no blood thirsty pirates that could kill me!"

"It also means that this island is all ours!" said Franky.

"I'm going exploring!" said Luffy as he began to run off.

"Wait up Luffy!" said Zoro as he was about to run after him, but then Nami stopped him.

"Let him go Zoro" said Nami "I need you to help me pick up these pieces of gold in the sand!"

"No way!" said Zoro "Why should I help you?"

"Because you're in debt to me" said Nami.

"How?" asked Zoro.

"The card game we had last week, I won and you've only paid of three quarters of the debt" said Nami.

"Fine" said Zoro as he bent over to pick some gold up.

An hour after they landed Luffy came back to the spot they landed on.

"Let's get going!" said Luffy as he headed to the ship.

"What do you mean "Let's get going"? We just landed here!" said Nami.

"But I want to find One Piece!" said Luffy "We're not going to find that here!"

"Are you sure that we shouldn't stay for at least a little while?" asked Usopp.

"Quiet Usopp" said Robin "The captain said that we're leaving then that means we're leaving"

"Ok" sighed Usopp.

Despite what Robin just said, she thought what Luffy said was strange, why would he leave so soon after arriving? Also Luffy's voice, it seemed lighter than usual. She couldn't put finger on it but something wasn't right about him.

The crew hopped on to the ship and everyone except Luffy gasped.

On their ship was Wapol, Arlong and a masked woman wearing a trench coat that they've never seen before.

"Hello there" said the woman "Good to see you all. My friends here are happy to see you. As will my other friends be when they find Luffy on the island"

"What do you mean on the island?" asked Chopper "Luffy's right in front of us"

"Not quite" said Luffy.

Luffy placed a hand on his left cheek and he began to vibrate, he then turned into Bon Clay.

"Mr. 2!" said Robin.

"Not you again!" said Sanji.

"We're taking you to our headquarters!" said Madam "Wapol, Arlong! Tie up the prisoners!"

As Arlong and Wapol began to tie up the crew Nami cried "How could you Bon Clay? I thought we were nakama!"

Bon Clay's eyes grew upon hearing this. Bon Clay couldn't believe it, he had betrayed his friends.

"How... how could I?" said Bon Clay who then turned to madam "Thats it! I'm not helping you! You can report me to the World Goverment! You can kill me yourself! But I will not help you!"

"Kill you myself? Now there's something I didn't think of" said Madam "I was just going to tie you up with the others and alert the world goverment of you but killing you myself is a much better idea!"

With that, Madam pulled out a gun and shot Bon Clay.

"BON CLAY!" shouted the crew.

Bon Clay's body hit the floor of the Sunny.

"Now throw his body overboard and let's get going" said Madam.

Wapol lifted Bon Clay's body and threw it overboard.

"Now let's hope that everything is going well for Buggy, Kuro and Foxy" said Madam as she steered the Thousand Sunny to her ship.

0o0o0

Back on the island...

Luffy was running around on the sand having a blast.

"Bara Bara Torpedo!" said a voice as a flying hand punched Luffy in the face.

Luffy fell over and saw a crab in front of him.

"Hello little crab" said Luffy "Did you happen to see who punched me?"

Then a foot came down and stomped the crab.

Luffy looked up and saw a familiar looking butler.

"Hello Luffy" said Kuro "Good to see you again. I've been waiting for you. So have these two"

Luffy turned his head and saw Buggy and Foxy standing side by side.

"Booger? Boxy? Shoe-row?" said Luffy.

The three looked at each other.

"Should we correct him?" asked Foxy.

"No point" said Buggy "He'll never remember"

"It won't matter if he knows" said Kuro "He'll be dead soon"

"You want to fight?" asked Luffy.

"Yes" said Buggy.

"Cool!" said Luffy "You're on!"

"Very well" said Kuro as he placed his claw gloves on "Let the battle begin!"

To be continued…

**0o0o0**

**Thank you all for reading. I'll be back with chapter 3 as soon as possible. See you then!**


	3. 3 on 1

**The League of villains**

**Welcome to the third chapter! I hope that you've been enjoying this so far! I'll keep trying to update this as soon as possible! For now, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know what I'm going to say...**

**0o0o0**

The island...

The four captains looked at each other preparing for the fight of a lifetime.

"Let me start this!" said Foxy as he placed his purple boxing gloves on and pointed his right hand at Luffy "Noro Noro Beam!"

With that strange purple rings shot from Foxy's hand and hit Luffy, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Ok boys!" said Foxy "We got 30 seconds until he starts moving again! Let's make the most of it! Kyuubi Rush!"

Foxy ran up and began to punch Luffy in the face over and over.

"Bara Bara Torpedo Rabid Fire!" said Buggy as he separated his hands and repeatedly punched Luffy in the face along side Foxy.

"Cat Slash Spinning Top!" said Kuro as he ran up to Luffy and span around, slashing Luffy's chest each time that his claws passed Luffy.

Luffy was to slow to be able to move so he had to stand there and let them punch and slash him.

After 25 seconds past the three stop and stood back.

"So now what?" asked Buggy.

"Well we wait for the 30 seconds to be up and then everything that Luffy was meant to do in the thirty seconds happens all at once!" said Foxy.

"So you're saying that he'll receive all the attacks we did at once?" asked Kuro.

"Exactly" said Foxy.

"Brilliant" said Buggy.

"By the way" said Foxy "It's been 30 seconds"

With that, Luffy went flying into the air, his face was bruising as he flying up. His shirt fell apart and Luffy's chest almost burst open with blood.

"That was great!" laughed Buggy "Let me try now! Kuro, can I borrow one of your claw-gloves?"

"Very well" said Kuro as he took off a glove and gave it to Buggy "But be careful with it"

Buggy took off his regular glove and put Kuro's on.

"Bara Bara Feline Harpoon!" said Buggy as he launched his hand in the air and pierced through Luffy in midair.

"Ahh!" shouted Luffy in pain as Buggy's hand came back to his arm.

"Thanks" said Buggy as he gave the glove back to Kuro and put his own glove back on.

"Now it's my turn" said Kuro as Luffy hit the ground, causing sand to fly everywhere "Stealth Walk!"

With that, Kuro began to disappear and reappear everywhere on the beach.

Normally it's hard to see Kuro, and the sand flying everywhere made it even harder to see him.

Luffy, despite all the damage he had received so far, was able to stand up, but the second he stood up he got slashed in the chest again by Kuro.

Foxy ran in and began to pummel Luffy once more after using his Noro Noro Beam attack.

Buggy pulled out an axe and tried to cut Luffy down to size with it (Literally)

As all of this was happening the one thing that went through Luffy's head was "_Are my friends Ok?_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The League of villain's ship, the dungeons...

Madam had tied everyone up to the walls.

"Hello straw-hats" said Madam.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm just a woman seeking revenge on your captain" said Madam.

"Why?" asked Nami "What did he do to you?"

Like the last time someone asked her that question, madam took off her mask to reveal her burnt and scared face once more.

Zoro's eyes grew, Nami gasped, Usopp screamed in fear, Sanji had to think about Nami's beautiful face to keep himself from screaming like Usopp, Chopper began to cry in fear of what was in front of him and Robin puked.

But Franky on the other hand had the same look Sanji has when he looks at Nami.

"She's purty!" said Franky.

"I assume you want know what he did?" asked Madam as she put the mask back on.

"Well of course!" said Nami.

"When did Luffy do this top you?" asked Usopp.

"He must have been evil before he met us to do this to you!" said Zoro.

"You're hot!" said Franky.

"Just tell us!" said Chopper.

"Not now" said Madam "For now I'm going to have a nap. It's been stressful finding all of these pirates and making plans for revenge. I need my beauty sleep even though I don't have beauty anymore. Arlong! Wapol!"

Arlong and Wapol (Who has gotten slightly fatter since last time) came into the room.

"Yes maim?" said the two.

"I need you two to guard these seven and make sure they don't escape" said Madam.

Arlong gave a small growl. He hated being just a lacky but knew this was the only way to have his revenge "Yes Madam"

"I'm leaving now" said Madam "I'll be back in an hour or so"

Arlong and Wapol also began to leave but Arlong turned around first.

"Don't try any funny business while we're gone" said Arlong as he pointed to the roof "You see that thing on the roof"

"Everyone nodded their heads as they looked up and saw a snail with a camera instead of a shell.

"That thing is the latest technology in security cameras" said Arlong "Any trouble and we'll be here before you even leave the room"

With that the two left the room.

"We have to get out of here" said Zoro "Any ideas?"

"I got no idea" said Sanji "What about you Franky?"

Franky was just staring into space.

"Franky?" asked Sanji.

"Purty..." said Franky.

"Well he's going to be worthless for the rest of this adventure" said Zoro.

"More worthless than me?" asked Usopp.

"Yep" said Sanji.

"Hooray!" cheered Usopp "I'm climbing up the pirate ladder of success!"

"This will take a while..." said Nami.

0o0o0

On the island...

Luffy was currently been kicked in the nuts by Buggy while Foxy and Kuro held him up.

"And THIS is for that giant crab that attacked me when I was trying to find my body parts" said Buggy while kicking Luffy in the nuts "And THIS is for when Smoker almost arrested me in Logue Town! And THIS is for when my uncle touched me in the shower!"

Kuro and Foxy looked at Buggy in horror.

"I mean... for when you touched me in the shower!" said Buggy.

This of course, just made the situation even more awkward.

"Alvida?" said Buggy trying to make one last shot a not sounding disturbing.

"Why don't you just sit over there" said Kuro as he pointed to a rock.

"Ok" said Buggy as he walked over to it.

Foxy used his Noro Noro beam once again. Not that he needed to, as Luffy could barely move anyway.

"Hey Kuro" said Foxy "Do you feel bad about this?"

"Not in the slightest" said Kuro.

"Me neither" said Foxy as he began to smash Luffy to a pulp.

"Thirty seconds... now!" said Foxy as Luffy went flying in the air.

Luffy was lying on the ground now not moving.

Kuro and Foxy began to laugh.

"Hey Buggy!" said Foxy "Come check this out! The great straw-hat pirate lying on the ground like a sniveling dog"

"Looking at him I'd say he has minutes to live" said Kuro.

"Take another look Cat-butler" said Buggy "I think he'll be dead in about ten seconds"

"In that case" said Foxy as he walked over and went down on his knees "I want the last thought in his head to be this: While you're here Luffy, our boss is torturing your friends! They're going to die slowly and painfully like you! You let them down Luffy, they're going to die!"

Luffy, who was just about to close his eyes for the last time, heard these words.

Luffy's opened his eyes.

"My friends?" said Luffy stood up suddenly "MY NAKAMA!"

With that, Luffy punched Foxy in the face, grabbed him by the legs, and smashed Kuro and Buggy into the ground with him.

"You had to say that didn't you!" said Buggy.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama!" said Luffy "Your days of cruelty are over! Now mine will begin!"

To be continued...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And the plot thickens! Action, betrayal, love, everything has been going well for this story. New chapter soon!**


	4. The Story of Sophie

**The league of Villains**

**Welcome to chapter 3 of the League of villains! I apologize for the wait, so to make it up I made this chapter as long as I could. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: After talking to Oda, he gave me permission to pretend to own One Piece for this chapter. So for this chapter it's mine, mine I tell you!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At the beach...

Luffy threw Foxy away and went for Kuro's throat.

Before he reached Kuro, Foxy called out: "Hey rubber boy!"

Luffy turned around.

Now, maybe Foxy was trying to save Kuro, maybe he hadn't learned his lesson from his beating or maybe he wasn't thinking right because of his injury, whatever the reason was, Foxy called out: "What was I thinking? You're friends aren't going to die. They're already dead!"

Luffy turned around and propelled his fist at Foxy.

When Luffy's hand was inches away, Foxy used the Noro Noro Beam on him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hah!" laughed Foxy "I can't believe that worked!"

With that, Foxy began to do a victory dance.

"Your friends are dead! Your friends are dead!" taunted Foxy.

Even though Luffy's face was frozen, you could tell he was getting madder.

"Ah, Foxy, don't you think you should get out of the way" said Kuro.

"Why?" asked Foxy "It's only been what, 20 seconds?"

"Try 29" said Kuro.

"Oh crap" said Foxy.

With that, Luffy sprung back into action. And because of Foxy's fruit, everything Luffy was going to do in that 30 seconds will happen at once, thus the impact of the punch was 30 times more powerful. With that, Foxy received a blow to the head that almost split his head in half.

Luffy was pummeling Foxy into the ground while Buggy and Kuro just watched in horror.

"Please!" said Foxy "Spare me! I didn't mean to get you angry! Please stop!"

"This is nuts!" said Buggy "Madam said that his friends were his weakness! If anything they've made him unstoppable!"

"Yes" said Kuro "I noticed that. I'm beginning to wonder if trusting Madam was a good idea..."

Then the two noticed that the noise in front of them stopped.

They looked and saw that Foxy was lying there unconscious, but Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

They looked around to try and find him but he was nowhere.

They began to walk around the area they were fighting in but couldn't find him.

As Buggy looked behind a rock he heard something.

Heavy breathing.

Before Buggy could even turn around Luffy stabbed Buggy in the back with one of his own daggers.

What Luffy had forgotten was that Buggy can split when it comes too been attacked by a dagger, which Buggy took advantage of.

Buggy split his torso in half when he was attacked and then Buggy went behind Luffy and placed himself back to normal.

"Daggers may not hurt me Straw-hat, but I know that they hurt you!" said Buggy as he pulled out a dagger and threw it at Luffy's head.

Even though Luffy wasn't looking, he was able to dodge the dagger by moving his head slightly to the left.

"Dang it!" said Buggy.

Buggy's eyes widened as he saw the dagger was heading towards Kuro, who was looking the other way.

"KURO!" cried out Buggy.

Kuro turned around but it was too late to dodge the dagger.

His glasses fell to the ground, and he landed afterwards.

"K-Kuro?" said Buggy.

Kuro wasn't getting up, but he was breathing, but bleeding at an alarming rate.

"What happened to you?" said Buggy "Even when your friends are in danger you don't kill your enemies, now your blood thirsty Luffy, you have to snap out of it!"

Luffy's eyes lost their angry glint, his tense body eased up, his angry, heavy breath became calm.

"Your right" said Luffy "Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be hurting you three, I should be helping my friends! I have to go help them!"

Luffy ran towards the sea.

"Go Luffy!" cheered Buggy, but then he muttered "I can't believe the gullible prick fell for that!"

Then Luffy turned around "By the way Buggy?" said Luffy as his arm winded up, ready to punch him "I need a ship to get to my friends on the other side of the island. Mind if I borrow yours?"

"Um... what ship? I don't have a ship..." said Buggy.

"What about that one?" said Luffy as he pointed to a ship in the distance with his head, as his arm was still winding up.

"Um... yeah... there's that..." said Buggy "But uh... your friends aren't on the island anymore! They're at the League of Villain's headquarters!"

"That's alright, I'll find them!" said Luffy and with that, his arm propelled and punched Buggy right in the face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

League of Villain's headquarters...

The crew were still trapped in the dungeon, trying to figure a way out.

"Well let's see" said Zoro "She's taken Usopp's slingshot and ammo, Nami's Clima Tact, Tied Sanji's legs up, thus taking away his power of kicking, tied a sea stone around Robin's neck, Chopper's neck, Mrs. Merry Christmas's neck, Bon Clay's neck, and Lasso's neck, thus making them all worthless, Mr. 4's bat was taken away, so the only person who can save us is Franky!"

"Yeah Franky!" said Usopp "You can use Coup De Vent to blast the snail camera and then use your strength to break yourself out of those chains and then free us!"

"Purty..." said Franky, off in another world.

"Great" said Nami "Of all the people for Franky to fall in love with, he picks the nutcase that has us tied here!"

"I resent that" said Madam calmly as she entered the room.

"YOU!" screamed Usopp with extreme rage "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US!"

"How dare I? How dare you work for a heartless soul who destroyed me!" said Madam "Someone who ruined my chance of true love! Someone who made me loose my job! Someone who made into a freak!"

"Look freak, just tell us Luffy did to you!" said Zoro.

"Very well" said Madam "I'll tell you, it starts off in Fuchsia Island-"

"Where Luffy grew up?" asked Zoro.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" shouted Madam "Anyway, back there my name was Sophie, I was an average 16 year old girl who would baby-sit the children of the island. One child I would baby-sit a lot was a boy called Monkey D. Luffy..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuchsia Island, 10 years ago...

Sophie was babysitting Luffy that day because his parents were out shopping (I'm not sure if Luffy had parents or he was an orphan so don't comment on that in reviews)

She had taken him to see a fire juggler in town square, which Luffy seemed to enjoy.

Luffy eyes would fill with delight when the fire juggler breathed fire or ran on burning rocks which made Sophie laugh, she thought Luffy was one of cutest children she had ever seen.

"Ace has fire breath like that guy too because of his devil fruit!" said Luffy "I remember when he ate the devil fruit and almost burnt the house down!"

Sophie giggled, Luffy loved to talk about his brother, but there was something else he loved to talk about as well.

"Some day I'll eat a devil fruit and gain cool powers!" said Luffy "And then I'll get a crew of pirates and go to the grand line to find one piece and become king of the pirates!"

"I'm sure you will some day!" said Sophie "You'll be a great pirate! Just like Shanks..."

Sophie had a huge crush on the red headed pirate ever since his crew hit the shore of their island. She saw his gorgeous face, beautiful hair, and that irresistible laugh and she was head over heels for him.

Sophie could go for any guy she wanted, after all with her blue eyes, her silky blonde hair, perfect white teeth, she was the most beautiful girl on the island.

"Yeah!" said Luffy "Just like Shanks! And I'll have a cool pirate crew and everything! I heard that he found to devil fruits yesterday! How cool is that?"

"Well that's Shanks Luffy" said Sophie "The best pirate on earth!"

Luffy looked up as the fire juggler was juggling fire balls.

"He's so cool! Not as cool as Shanks but still cool!" said Luffy "I'm going to go say hi to him!"

With that Luffy ran through the crowd and ran over to the fire juggler.

"No Luffy!" said Sophie as she ran after him "You'll hurt yourself!"

She chased after Luffy just as he bumped into the fire juggler, making him trip over and drop the fire balls.

Sophie screamed as all five fire balls hit her in the face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How horrible!" said Robin.

"STILL TALKING HERE!" said Madam.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuchsia Island Hospital, 10 years ago...

Sophie woke up in a hospital bed with bandages all over her face.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In hospital love" said Shanks as he walked into the room.

"S-Shanks?" asked Sophie "Is that you?"

"Yep!" said Shanks "I 'eard from Yasopp that you got a scorching today when the fire juggler tripped over"

"Why are there bandages on my face?" asked Sophie "And where's my hair?"

As Sophie asked that, she tapped her currently bald head.

"Well the doc told me that the five fire balls to your face almost burnt it off" said Shanks "And your hair is gone altogether"

Sophie gasped.

"Um... I probably should have let the doc tell you that" said Shanks as a sweat drop appeared.

Sophie took the bandages off her face and looked at a hand mirror next to her bed.

Sophie screamed when she saw a burnt and deformed face where her normally beautiful face presided.

"My face!" sobbed Sophie "My hair! It's gone! I'm hideous!"

"Sophie it may look bad but at least your alive" said Shanks "And Luffy would come to apologize to you for what he did but he's at school so he'll come later"

"I don't want him to come!" said Sophie "It's his fault anyway! I hate the little brat!"

"It's not Luffy's fault" said Shanks "He's just a kid, he didn't mean to do it. And I'd be thanking my lucky stars that I'm alive instead of blaming Luffy if I were you!"

"If my Lucky Stars can help me live through then how come they couldn't stop it happening in the first place?" asked Sophie with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because, um..." said Shanks "Because of uh... well I need to get going now, the crew and I found two devil fruits and we need to put them somewhere safe!"

Shanks hurried out of the room, as he ran out an oddly shaped fruit fell out of his pocket.

Sophie walked over to the fruit and picked it up.

"Hey Shanks!" Sophie called out "You dropped this piece of fruit!"

Though Shanks has already left.

"I guess I'll keep it here until the next time I see him" sighed Sophie as she placed the fruit next to her bed.

She then saw her face in the mirror again as she placed the fruit down and began to cry again.

She just sat there for hours and just cried until a nurse came to her door.

"You have a visitor Sophie" said the nurse "Should I bring him in?"

"Ok" sniffed Sophie.

Luffy walked into the room holding a small bag.

"You! GET OUT!" screamed Sophie "GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO LOOK AT YOU AGAIN!"

Luffy stood back for a second, looking shocked.

"I'm sorry Sophie" said the seven year old "I just wanted to give you a hospital gift"

With that, Luffy pulled an oni mask out of his bag and gave it to Sophie.

"I made it myself" said Luffy "I know that you like Japanese stuff so I decided to make this for you"

Sophie just glared at him. "Get out!" she said "Get out now!"

Luffy just put the mask down and walked away, sighing as he left.

She placed the mask next to her bed and just sat there crying until she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day...

The next day she woke up and a nurse walked into the room.

"You have a visitor Sophie" said the nurse.

"Let them in" said Sophie "Unless it's Luffy"

"Ok then" said the nurse as a girl with red hair walked in.

"Hey Sophie" said the girl, the girl wasn't freaked out by Sophie because she was wearing the bandages over her face.

"Hi Jolene" said Sophie.

"Hey Sophie guess what? Shank's devil fruits are gone!" said Jolene "His first one just disappeared and his second one got eaten by Luffy!"

"Figures, Luffy always takes things from people" said Sophie "Like my face"

"Anyway" said Jolene, who was ignoring her friend "Then Luffy started yelling at a mountain bandit for disrespecting Shanks so he kidnapped Luffy and ran off to the sea. And then he threw Luffy into the water and got eaten by a Sea King. But Shanks saved Luffy before it killed him. But... it cost him his arm..."

"NOT SHANKS!" sobbed Sophie.

"And then Shanks said he was going back to the sea this morning" said Jolene "The crew is packing their things now! They'll be leaving within the hour!"

"Shanks!" called out Sophie as she ran out of her room and out of the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuchsia Island Docks...

Shank's ship were loading supplies onto the ship when Sophie got there, when she did she saw Shanks and Luffy talking.

"So you won't be coming back to this village after this voyage?" asked Luffy.

"That's right" said Shanks "We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time. Maybe too long. Are you sad?"

Yeah, I'm sad..." said Luffy "But I won't ask you to take me with you! I've decided to become a pirate on my own!"

"It wouldn't do you any good" said Shanks "You're still too little! There's no way you can become a pirate!"

"Oh yes I will!" said Luffy "One day I'll have a ship and crew better than yours! And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"Hmm... You're gonna be better than us, huh?" said Shanks "... Well then... Do me a favor... Keep this hat safe for me?"

With that, Shanks took his straw hat off and gave it to Luffy.

"This hat means a lot to me" said Shanks as he placed the hat on Luffy's head.

Luffy was speechless.

"Promise that you'll give it back to me someday" said Shanks "When you've become a great pirate"

That's all Sophie needed to see. After all that Luffy had done, after he cause Sophie to lose her hair and face, after he caused Shanks to lose his Devil Fruit, after he had caused Shanks to lose his arm, he gave the straw hat to _Luffy._

Sophie just ran off crying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuchsia Hospital...

Sophie was in bed crying.

Just crying for hours because of all she had lost, her hair, her face, her love, all she had left was the mask Luffy gave her and the fruit that Shanks dropped.

Sophie stopped and remembered that Shanks had left a fruit here, she looked next to her bed and saw it was still there.

"So that's where his other one went" said Sophie "I wonder what makes it so special"

She picked up the fruit.

"Well I'm pretty hungry" said Sophie "I might as well eat it"

She took a bite out of the fruit and regretted it instantly.

"Eeew!" said Sophie "This tastes horrible!"

Even though it was awful, Sophie still ate the whole fruit as she didn't believe in wasting food.

After Sophie ate it she felt a little different, she didn't feel strange, but... different somehow.

Sophie sighed when the doctors told her she could leave, as she didn't want to go out to the world and show her ugly face.

She looked down the oni mask Luffy made for her.

"That could cover my face" said Sophie as she put the mask on and left the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And that was it" said Madam "Parents didn't want me babysitting their children because I refused to take the mask off, I lost all hope of ever been with Red Hair Shanks, I lost everything, all I had was this mask, and the power I obtained from my devil fruit!"

"You ate one?" asked Nami "You ate a devil fruit?"

"Yes" said Madam "After I left the island one year later I discovered my true power, so then I forgot my life as Sophie and became Madam"

"But what I want to know is: Why are you keeping us here?" asked Usopp "Isn't Luffy the one you want?"

Madam laughed.

"Yes, and I know that Luffy will beat those three morons and find his way here to save you" explained Madam "And then when he gets here I'll kill him, and do away with you and the other moron captains I hired to help me"

"You're going to betray the others?" asked Bon Clay "Just like you did with me?"

"Of course! I only need them until Luffy is dead, then I'll kill them al!" said Madam.

"How do you plan to kill him?" asked Robin.

"Will you marry me?" asked Franky.

"I'll show you how I'll kill him when he arrives" said Madam "Until then I'll be on my way"

As she left the room she saw Arlong and Wapol at the door.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Madam "I thought I told you to watch the cameras!"

"Um, sorry Madam" said Arlong "We were... checking up on the prisoners"

"But why would you need to when you can watch them from the security room?" asked Madam.

"Because we thought that they might have screwed with the camera!" said Wapol "You know, like put it on a loop or something"

"Hmm, I never would have thought of that" said Madam "Good work boys, but you don't need to worry about that so go back to the security room"

"Yes madam!" said the two as they ran off.

"I wonder what's up with those two" said Madam as she walked off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

League of Villain's headquarters, a few minutes ago...

In the security room, Arlong and Wapol were watching the security videos, Wapol had now eaten to his normal fat size.

"I'm hungry" said Wapol "And we're out of food!"

"Well you ate it all!" said Arlong "At least you got to eat something! If your still hungry than it's your fault that there's no food left!"

Wapol moaned and then stopped and smiled at Arlong.

"Actually" said Wapol "We have _one _bit of food left"

"What's that?" asked Arlong.

"We could have some sushi" said Wapol as he advanced on Arlong.

"THE HELL WE WILL!" said Arlong as he ran out of the room with Wapol running after him.

Wapol chased Arlong to the front of the dungeon when they heard something.

"But what I want to know is: Why are you keeping us here?" asked Usopp "Isn't Luffy the one you want?"

Madam laughed.

"Hey, I wonder what they're talking about" asked Arlong as the two leaned closer to the door.

"Yes, and I know that Luffy will beat those three morons and find his way here to save you" explained Madam "And then when he gets here I'll kill him, and do away with you and the other moron captains I hired to help me"

The two gasped.

"She's going to kill us?" asked Wapol.

"You're going to betray the others?" asked Bon Clay "Just like you did with me?"

"Of course! I only need them until Luffy is dead, then I'll kill them al!" said Madam.

The two were sweating.

"What are we going to do?" asked Wapol.

"It's ok, she doesn't know that we know so just act cool" said Arlong.

Suddenly Madam walked out the door and saw Arlong and Wapol.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Madam "I thought I told you to watch the cameras!"

"Um, sorry Madam" said Arlong "We were... checking up on the prisoners"

"But why would you need to when you can watch them from the security room?" asked Madam.

"Because we thought that they might have screwed with the camera!" said Wapol "You know, like put it on a loop or something"

"Hmm, I never would have thought of that" said Madam "Good work boys, but you don't need to worry about that so go back to the security room"

"Yes madam!" said the two as they ran off.

"What are we going to do?" asked Wapol as they ran.

"We'll think of something" said Arlong "We'll think of something"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buggy's, Foxy's and Kuro's ship, just outside of the league of villain's headquarters...

Luffy was steering the ship while Buggy, Foxy and Kuro were tied up behind him.

Luffy then cheered when he saw a castle floating on water.

"Look!" said Luffy "I found the headquarters! And you guys said I couldn't! Well I did!"

"We never said you couldn't!" said Buggy "We said 'we'll do whatever you want, please stop kicking and punching us!'"

"Oh come on Buggy, now you're just splitting hairs" said Luffy.

To be continued...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed that loooooooooooooong chapter, because I didn't enjoy typing it! But I do it for my fans so it's worth typing extra long chapters! Ok, see you next time for a not-as-long-as-this-chapter-but-still-pretty-big chapter!**


End file.
